staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Kwietnia 2001
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 6.55 Giełda 7.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Kawa czy herbata? 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Moje miasteczko (26) - serial przygod. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Barnaby Jones (8) - serial krymin. 10.55 ZUS radzi - magazyn poradnik. 11.05 Dom pełen zwierząt. O cukrzycy naszych psów i kotów - magazyn 11.20 Polska znana i mniej znana 11.35 Tajemnice armii - program wojskowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - magazyn 12.45 Klan (456) - telenowela 13.10 Do celu - teleturniej 13.15 Skarby świata. Jajka Fabergego - serial dok. 13.45 Do celu - teleturniej 13.55 Katalog zabytków. Henryków - Kościół cystersów - felieton 14.05 Do celu - teleturniej 14.15 The Lost Secret (24) - kurs języka angielskiego 14.30 Spotkania z Syberią. Jestem Sybirakiem - film dok. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Bezpieczna Jedynka 15.30 Szerokie tory - program public. 16.00 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (1350) - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (457) - telenowela 18.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Więzy krwi (9) - serial obycz. 19.00 Wieczorynka. Ropuszy zwiad (4) - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Święty Paweł (1/2) - film histor., Francja 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Gorąco polecam. Cienista dolina - dramat obycz., USA 1.05 Rewizja nadzwyczajna. Jerzy Zawieyski - program histor. 1.30 Czas na antyki. Cyna - felieton 1.50 Kompozytorzy. Ludwig van Beethoven - program edukac. 2.00 Sztuka chóralnego śpiewu 2.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (311) - telenowela 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 14.55 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 15.10 Miami Sands (47) - serial 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Sukces (23,24) - serial obycz. 17.05 Polaków portret własny - program public. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 Camerata - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Lepiej niż w książce - thriller, USA 23.15 Auto - magazyn motoryz. 23.40 Dziedzic w Białym Domu - film dok. 0.20 Jesteś cudowna (617) - serial obycz. 1.10 Europejski przegląd piłkarski 1.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Wrocław 7.00 Quasimodo - serial 7.30 Kłopoty z Zosią - serial anim. 8.00 Pogoda 8.05 Fakty poranne 8.15 Amator - magazyn 8.30 Królowa serc - serial 9.30 Bliżej prawa 9.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 W labiryncie - telenowela 10.30 Czas na bajkę - program dla dzieci 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Viper - serial fab. 12.00 Program ekumeniczny - Ten sam duch 12.15 Uśmiechnij się - kabaret 13.00 Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dok. 13.30 Między Odrą a Renem - magazyn 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 Projektantki - serial fab. 14.35 Klan - telenowela 15.00 Reportaż z koncertu 15.30 Maszyna zmian - program dla dzieci 16.00 Tajemnice Dolnego Śląska - Cień Hernbersteinów 16.30 Wśród przyjaciół 16.50 Cyrkowcy - serial 17.15 Fakty Wrocław 17.30 Prowokator 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Pół żartem - program kabaretowy 18.45 Czas na bajkę - program dla dzieci 19.00 Polskie drogi - serial fab. 20.35 Telekurier 21.00 Grown - sitcom 21.30 Fakty - komentarze 21.45 Amator - magazyn 22.00 To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 Rozmowa dnia 22.35 Bliżej prawa 22.45 Program ekumeniczny - Ten sam duch 23.00 Niezła kiecka - program dla młodzieży 23.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Casper (15) - serial anim. 7.25 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 7.40 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (101) - serial przygodowy 8.35 Strażnik Teksasu (58) - serial sensac. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (240) - telenowela 10.20 Fiorella (173) - serial obycz. 11.15 Słodka trucizna (68) - serial obycz. 12.05 Przyjaciele (110) - serial komed. 12.35 Adam i Ewa (82) - serial obycz. 13.05 Zerwane więzi - talk show 14.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 15.00 Pokemon (93) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Słoneczny patrol (142) - serial przygodowy 16.45 Strażnik Teksasu (59) - serial sensac. 17.45 Fiorella (174) - serialobycz. 18.40 Informacje 18.45 Kurier TV 19.10 Zbuntowany Anioł (241) - telenowela 20.00 Dwa światy - reality show 20.30 Adam i Ewa (83) - serial obycz. 21.00 Wyatt Earp (ost.) - western, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn 23.55 Nauczyciel z przedmieścia. Nowe wyzwanie - film obycz., USA 1.30 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.45 Kropka nad i 6.00 Kamila 19/90 - telenowela 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Przeklęta miłośc - telenowela 7.50 Superświnka 47/51 - serial 8.15 Oliver Twist 4 - serial anim. 8.40 Księżniczka Sissi 42/52 - serial 9.05 W 80 dni dookoła świata 2/26 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 12.00 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 12.30 Superświnka 47/51 - serial 13.00 Oliver Twist 4 - serial anim. 13.25 Księżniczka Sissi 42/52 - serial animowany dla dzieci 13.50 W 8 dni dookoła świata 2/26 - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.15 Łowcy skarbów 18/22 - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 137 - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.20 W niewoli uczuć - telenowela, Meksyk 81 17.15 Big Brother - W cztery oczy 17.45 Telegra - psychozabawa - teleturniej 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 19.45 Sport, pogoda 20.00 Big Brother 20.45 Ścigany 6 - serial sensacyjny 21.45 Beverly Hills 90210 64 - serial obyczajowy USA 22.45 TVN Fakty 22.55 Nocne rozmowy w toku 23.40 Big Brother - Extra 0.25 Detektyw 0.55 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 1.25 Superwizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 1.55 Automaniak 2.25 Nic straconego TV 4 6.00 Muzyczny VIP 7.00 KINOmaniaK 7.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 8.30 Super Mario Brothers 40 9.00 Saber Rider 8 - serial 9.30 Był sobie złodziej 11 - serial sensacyjno-kom. 10.20 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 21 - serial kom. USA 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich 61 11.15 Dwa światy 11.30 Simon 21 - serial kom. USA 12.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady 16 - serial kom. USA 12.30 Diagnoza morderstwo 4 13.25 KINOmaniaK 13.55 Muzyczny VIP 14.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 15.45 Garfield 95 - serial anim. USA 16.15 Spiderman 8 - serial 16.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady 17 - serial kom. USA 17.15 Dwa światy 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Ja się zastrzelę 2 - serial USA 18.30 Pacific Blue 26 - serial USA 19.30 Jak Pan może, Panie doktorze? 7 - serial kom. USA 20.00 Z Archiwum X 78 - serial USA 21.00 Ten drugi 11 - serial 22.00 Świat według Kiepskich 62 22.30 Dziennik 22.42 Informacje sportowe 22.45 Życie jak sen 16 - serial USA 23.15 Dwa światy 0.00 Bunt na Bounty - przyg. USA 2.30 Spotkajmy się - prog. rozrywk. 3.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 4.00 Strefa P - mag. muzyczny 4.30 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 6.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki 7.50 Moje drugie ja - serial 8.15 Izabella - telenowela 9.05 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 9.35 Śmiej się razem z nami - prog. rozrywkowy 10.00 One West Waikiki - serial 10.50 Medicopter 117 II - serial 11.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 12.35 Teleshopping 13.40 Izabella - telenowela 14.25 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 15.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Moje drugie ja - serial 16.45 Medicopter 117 II - serial 17.35 Nie do wiary - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny 19.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Smiej się razem z nami - prog. rozrywkowy 20.00 Ofiara miłości - film USA 21.45 52 minuty - reportaż 22.50 Ofiara gniewu - dramat USA 0.30 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 0.55 Ofiara miłości - film krym. USA 2.25 Ofiara gniewu - dramat USA 4.00 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 6.55 Giełda 7.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Wieści polonijne 7.45 Kawa czy herbata? 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Klan (446) - telenowela 9.05 Wyprawy z Azymutem - program edukac. 9.30 Sukces (1) - serial 10.00 Raport - program public. 10.45 Koncert finałowy X Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie 11.35 Album krakowskiej sztuki. Bronisław Chromy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 U wód... W solnym uzdrowisku - felieton 12.25 Jaworowe nuty - serca otwierają 12.45 Lufcik - malarz ludzików 13.10 Klan (446) - telenowela 13.35 Gość Jedynki 13.45 Forum - program public. 14.30 Kulisy wojska - prog. wojskowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Bezludna wyspa 16.00 Raj - magazyn katolicki 16.30 Noddy. Biwak pod gwiazdami - serial anim. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Julek i zwierzęta - prog. dla dzieci 17.50 Znaki czasu. Katecheza dla rodaków - mag. katolicki 18.20 Telezakupy 18.35 Klan (446) - telenowela 19.00 Dziennik telewizyjny 19.15 Dobranocka. Dziewczynka z orzeszka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Wielki Tydzień - dramat wojenny, Polska 21.35 Ewa Bem (l) - koncert 22.10 Forum Polonijne 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Ogród sztuk. Pascha - magazyn 23.30 Linia specjalna 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Dziennik telewizyjny 1.15 Dziewczynka z orzeszka - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Klan (446) - telenowela 2.30 Wielki Tydzień - dramat wojenny, Polska 4.00 Ewa Bem (1) - koncert 4.40 Forum Polonijne 5.00 Panorama 5.30 Kulisy wojska 6.00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.30 Pasmo dokumentów 8.15 Rodzina Straussów 7 - serial 9.05 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 9.20 Casper i przyjaciele 18 - serial 9.45 Powrót Dogtaniana 18 - serial 10.10 Dotyk anioła 20 - serial USA 11.00 Cudowne lata 17 - serial 11.30 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk-show 12.10 Rytm serca 7 - Intrygi - serial obycz. 13.00 Ulica zakochanych 17/100 - telenowela 13.50 M kwadrat - talk-show 14.30 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 14.40 Archiwum XX wieku - mag. 15.10 Casper i przyjaciele 18 - serial 15.40 Powrót Dogtaniana 18 - serial 16.10 Dzieje Apostolskie 5 - serial 16.40 Ulica zakochanych 18/100 17.35 Remington Steele 11/94 18.30 Wydarzenia, pogoda 18.35 Cudowne lata 18 - Focturn - serial obycz. USA 19.05 Dotyk anioła 21 - serial USA 20.00 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 20.15 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk-show 20.55 M kwadrat - talk-show 21.30 Dzieje Apostolskie 6 - serial 22.00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 22.30 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 22.45 Archiwum XX wieku - mag. historyczny 23.10 Pogotowie lotnicze 10 - serial 0.00 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 0.10 Pasmo dokumentów 0.55 Zakończenie programu HBO 06:30 Mój przyjaciel Marsjanin - komedia, USA 1999, 88 min. 08:10 Cinema, cinema (14) - magazyn filmowy, USA, 24 min. 08:40 Gdzie jest Mo? - film familijny, USA 2000, 81 min. 10:10 Miłość na Puerto Rico - familijny, USA 1999, 96 min. 11:55 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Geena Davis - magazyn filmowy, USA, 26 min. 12:30 Nieodparty urok - komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, 91 min. 14:10 Oko proroka - historyczny, Polska 1984, 105 min. 16:05 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Mathew Broderick - magazyn filmowy, USA, 30 min. 16:45 Opowieść wigilijna Muppetów - familijny, USA 1992, 85 min. 18:20 Mój przyjaciel Marsjanin - komedia, USA 1999, 88 min. 20:00 Cinema, cinema (14) - magazyn filmowy, USA, 24 min. 20:30 Uwodzicielki Hollywood:– Geena Davis - magazyn filmowy, USA, 26 min. 21:00 Niech spłonie Hollywood - komedia, USA 1997, 86 min. 22:35 Zmęczenie materiału - dramat, USA 1999, 118 min. 00:40 Wirtualna miłość - komedia, USA 1999, 88 min. 02:15 Opanować gniew - film akcji, USA 1999, 81 min. 03:45 Pan Śmierć - dokument, 1999, 86 min. 05:15 Gadaniec:– Psychoanalityk - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2000, 60 min. Eurosport 8.30 Kolarstwo (Powtórzenie) Wyścig "Dookoła Kraju Basków", Hiszpania. Dzisiaj: drugi etap. 9.30 Tenis stołowy (Powtórzenie) Rozgrywki Europejskiej Ligi Mistrzów 10.30 Rzutki (Najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 Rzutki (Powtórzenie) Zawody z cyklu Grand Prix, Goslar, Niemcy. 12.30 Żużel na lodzie (Powtórzenie) Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Świata, Saransk, Rosja 13.30 Żużel na lodzie (Powtórzenie) Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Świata, Assen, Niemcy 14.30 Kolarstwo (Na żywo) Wyścig Gent - Wevelgem, Belgia. 16.30 Kolarstwo (Na żywo) Wyścig "Dookoła Kraju Basków", Hiszpania. Dzisiaj: 3 etap. 18.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Kolarstwo (Powtórzenie) Wyścig Gent - Wevelgem, Belgia 20.00 Kolarstwo (Powtórzenie) Wyścig "Dookoła Kraju Basków", Hiszpania. Dzisiaj: 3 etap. 21.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 23.00 Wiadomości "Eurosportnews report". 23.15 Kolarstwo (Powtórzenie) Wyścig Gent - Wevelgem, Belgia. 24.15 Kolarstwo (Powtórzenie) Wyścig "Dookoła Kraju Basków", Hiszpania. Dzisiaj: 3 etap. 1.15 Wiadomości (Powtórzenie) "Eurosportnews report" Romantica 06.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 07.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 08.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 80) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 09.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 176) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 10.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 11.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 12.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 79) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 13.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 175) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 14.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 15.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 16.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 80) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 17.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 176) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 18.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 19.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 20.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 79) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 21.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 175) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 22.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 23.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 24.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 80) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 01.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 176) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) E! Entertainment 06.00 Wkrótce premiera: Pay it Forward (Coming Attractions: Pay it Forward) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 06.30 Focus: Club Vegas (In Focus: Club Vegas) - reportaż (60 min.) 07.30 Zbliżenia: Jennifer Lopez (Extreme Close-Up: Jennifer Lopez) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 08.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 08.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 09.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 09.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Paul Lynde (Mysteries and Scandals: Paul Lynde) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 10.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Welcome Back, Mr. Kotter (True Hollywood Story: Welcome Back, Mr Kotter) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 11.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 11.30 Za kulisami: The Wedding Planner (Behind the Scenes: The Wedding Planner) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 12.00 Wkrótce premiera: Pay it Forward (Coming Attractions: Pay it Forward) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 12.30 Focus: Club Vegas (In Focus: Club Vegas) - reportaż (60 min.) 13.30 Zbliżenia: Jennifer Lopez (Extreme Close-Up: Jennifer Lopez) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 14.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 14.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 15.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 15.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Paul Lynde (Mysteries and Scandals: Paul Lynde) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 16.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Welcome Back, Mr. Kotter (True Hollywood Story: Welcome Back, Mr Kotter) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 17.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 17.30 Za kulisami: The Wedding Planner (Behind the Scenes: The Wedding Planner) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 18.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 18.30 Focus: Wild on the Adventure (In Focus: Wild on Adventure) - reportaż (60 min.) 19.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 20.00 Zbliżenia: Sean Connery (Extreme Close-Up: Sean Connery) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 20.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 21.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 21.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Tyrone Power (Mysteries and Scandals: Tyrone Power) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 22.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Brigitte Nielsen (True Hollywood Story: Brigitte Nielsen) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 23.00 Za kulisami: Cień wampira (Behind the Scenes: Shadow of the Vampire) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 23.30 Wkrótce premiera: 13 Days (Coming Attractions: 13 Days) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 24.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 24.30 Focus: Wild on the Adventure (In Focus: Wild on Adventure) - reportaż (60 min.) 01.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 02.00 Zbliżenia: Sean Connery (Extreme Close-Up: Sean Connery) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 02.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 03.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 03.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Tyrone Power (Mysteries and Scandals: Tyrone Power) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 04.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Brigitte Nielsen (True Hollywood Story: Brigitte Nielsen) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 05.00 Za kulisami: Cień wampira (Behind the Scenes: Shadow of the Vampire) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 05.30 Wkrótce premiera: 13 Days (Coming Attractions: 13 Days) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) Fashion TV 08:00 Tygodnie Mody: Mediolan, Paryż, Rzym 09:00 Polskie Okno 10:45 Happy Birthday 11:00 Tygodnie Mody: Mediolan, Paryż, Rzym 14:00 Tygodnie Mody: Mediolan, Paryż, Rzym 15:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Martin Margiela 15:30 Hiszpańskie Okno 16:00 Bielizna dla kobiet 17:00 Tygodnie Mody: Mediolan, Paryż, Rzym 18:00 Amerykańskie Okno 18:30 Hinduskie Okno 19:30 Niemieckie Okno 20:00 Tygodnie Mody: Mediolan, Paryż, Rzym 21:00 Izraelskie Okno 22:00 Polskie Okno 22:30 Hiszpańskie Okno 23:00 Włoskie Okno 23:10 Tygodnie Mody: Mediolan, Paryż, Rzym 23:30 Południowoamerykańskie Okno 00:00 Portugalskie Okno 02:00 Tygodnie Mody: Mediolan, Paryż, Rzym 06:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Olivier Strelli Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2001 roku